All I Ask of You
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: A proper way to end a terrific movie. What happened when they finally docked? Find out in this differing take on the ending of the masterpiece From Up On Poppy Hill. Title and song used are from Phantom of the Opera.


**Hello all. I just watched From Up On Poppy Hill just the other day and I was simply blown away by the story and the characters themselves. However, as I am sure you would agree, the ending left me unfulfilled so I came up with this little diddy for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **The title of this derives from the Phantom of the Opera song of the same name by Andrew Lloyd Webber so all the credit goes to him.**

* * *

 _'Thank goodness.'_

 _'I am so relieved.'_

Shun and Umi exchanged glances at each other before turning away to watch the land get closer and closer. The two of them could not be any more relieved and content than they were right now, knowing that they were not indeed siblings after all. The sun was beginning to set on Yokohama, the breeze blowing gently against the two of them, and the stress of the last 24 hours was finally washed away.

To think that just a few weeks ago, they were just complete strangers to one another and now they were here at this moment. Shun had seen the flags on the pole at her house on Poppy Hill every morning he and his dad...er stepdad, floated past. He yearned for the identity of the one who was putting those flags up in hopes of thanking them for looking after them. It was not long before he started raising his own flags up in response. He was so inspired that he decided to write a poem about it in the school paper in hopes of weeding out who it was. Then when he first laid eyes on her after doing that, in hindsight, ridiculous stunt for publicity for the clubhouse's cause, he felt something he never felt before. He was drawn to her from the very beginning and eventually that attraction blossomed into love.

But fate soon delivered a fateful blow. He discovered the possibility that the girl he was attracted to could be his own sister just by looking at a photograph she showed him of her father. It disgusted and repulsed him. How could the girl he be in love with be his own sister? He was surprised to recognize the man right away because he wasn't sure if he had actually remembered him. That and trying to save the clubhouse convinced him that fate was somehow conspiring against the two of them. It wasn't until a few minutes ago when they found out his true origins and finally assuring the clubhouse's future that Shun could breathe freely, no cares chaining themselves to him anymore.

Umi felt more content than she had felt in a long time. At that moment, nothing else mattered more to her than to stand beside the boy she adored with every fiber of her being. Now that she knew he was not her brother, she did not have to feel guilty about her love for him. Her mother was now back home with her and her siblings from America, all that would make it more perfect would be if her father were still alive. Her hand reached for Shun's and their hands wrapped around each other, sending electricity through their systems, and gave each other a quick glance and a smile.

It was not much longer before the tugboat reached the harbor shore. When the ship finally docked, Shun jumped over onto the dock to tie the boat down. After that was accomplished, he reached for Umi's hand to guide her off the boat. She gave him a look of appreciation as his (step)father then jumped to join them on the dock.

"I guess I should be going now," Umi said. "I'm going to be late."

"I can give you a ride back," offered Shun before turning to his father. "I'll see you later, Dad."

"Don't be too late," Akio gave a smirk and a wink before walking towards their house. They both blushed at what he was suggesting.

"I won't."

Grabbing his bike from the bike rack at the end of the dock, Shun mounted it before Umi followed to sit behind him. Without another word, he pedals off towards her house. Riding through the streets of Yokohama, with street lights beginning to turn on with the arrival of dusk, the two did not say a word to each other. Why would they? There was nothing that really needed to be said. They enjoyed the view and the evening breeze, just happy to know that their love was not forbidden. Feeling Umi's arms wrapped around his torso brought peace to Shun. His face burned even more when he felt the side of her head rest against his back. Umi watched the last bits of sun reflect off the bay and all of the ships come in to the dock. Everything in this moment felt right.

It did not take much longer before they finally arrived at her house on the hill. The two sat on the bike for several moments, not ready to get off quite yet and wanting to milk these few moments for all they were worth.

Shun finally decided to break the moment. "All ashore," he said in his best sea captain voice. Umi giggled before finally climbing off, school bag in hand.

"Thank you for the ride, Shun," she bowed in thanks.

"Anytime," he smiled.

Before he could pedal away, however, she stopped him.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" She offered. "I mean...it is not that long of a trip for you so why not stay?"

Shun smiled before nodding.

"Ok."

He dismounted his bike and put the stand down so that it did not fall and leaned it against the hedges. He followed her to the flag pole behind her house, the flags still waving, and the two sat down on a bench, watching the wide open sea and the sun finally set on the horizon. His left hand took her right one and they sat in this position for several moments, not feeling the need to speak rather to just enjoy the moment.

"Umi?" Shun finally broke the moment, their eyes made contact with each other.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for everything I have put you through these past couple weeks," he apologized. "I know I was hurting you when I pushed you away but I did not know what else to do. Confusion about what my origins were, confusion about my feelings towards you, and trying to save the clubhouse all at the same time was too much. Forgive me."

Umi smiled and put her other hand on top of his hand, the one that held hers, and gave a look of forgiveness.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Shun," she said. "I too was confused but I'm not anymore. I'm more certain of this than I ever have been."

Shun returned the favor and placed his other hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb along the back of it. He reciprocated her smile.

"So am I," he nodded.

Taking both of her hands in his, the two stood up and looked deep into the other's eyes. The tension of the moment could be felt all around. If anyone were to watch, they could feel it radiating off of them.

"Umi Matsuzaki," said Shun. "I promise to love you every moment forever."

"And I promise to love you and only you forever, Shun Kazama." Umi returned.

 **(Start of song. All I Ask Of You from _'The Phantom of the Opera'_ ) **

**Shun**

 _No more talk of darkness_

 _Forget these wide eyed fears_

 _I'm here_

 _Nothing can harm you_

 _My words will warm and calm you_

 _Let me be your freedom_

 _Let daylight dry your tears_

 _I'm here_

 _With you beside you_

 _To guard you and to guide you_

 _(Umi clenches his hands in hers.)_

 **Umi**

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_

 _Turn my head with talk of summertime_

 _Say you'll need me now and always_

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _(Shun brings a hand to her cheek and rubs his thumb along it)_

 **Shun**

 _Let me be your shelter_

 _Let me be your light_

 _You're safe_

 _No one will find you_

 _Your fears are far behind you_

 **Umi**

 _All I want is freedom_

 _A world with no more night_

 _And you, always beside me_

 _To hold me and to hide me_

 _(Umi turns her back to him and he wraps his arms around her shoulders, staring out at the sea.)_

 **Shun**

 _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Let me lead you from your solitude_

 _Say you'll need me with you here, beside you_

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _(He brings his mouth closer to her ear so he can whisper)_

 _Umi_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _(Umi turns to face him once again)_

 **Umi**

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Say the word and I will follow you_

 **Both**

 _Share each day with me_

 _Each night_

 _Each morning_

 **Umi**

 _Say you love me_

 **Shun**

 _You know I do_

 **Both**

 _Love me_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _(Their lips meet and lock themselves in a passionate kiss. He takes her by the waist and picks her up. She squeals slightly in surprise before he swings her around. They smile at each other and kiss once again. He lets her go so she is on her feet once again. They break away from their kiss.)_

 **Both**

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Love me_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 **(End song)**

After one last kiss, the two broke away from each other and looked in one another's eyes, adoration and love for the other clear. They so badly did not want to break away from their embrace. Like the world could end right now and they would not care in the slightest.

"I have to go," he said, looking at his watch and seeing how late it was.

"Please don't," Umi begged. "Just a little longer?"

"I'm sorry. I wish but I'm late enough as it is," Shun shook his head sadly. "We'll meet before school tomorrow. Meet me at the clubhouse early."

Umi smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will be there waiting for you." She said.

Shun moved closer so that their foreheads were practically touching, snorting in laughter for a brief second, before giving her one last passionate kiss.

"Well then I won't keep you waiting," he smirked.

With that said and one last embrace, he walked back towards the gate with one final wave of goodbye and rode on home for the evening. Umi watched him leave, her heart full and content now that she had the one she loved most.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. I may do more surrounding this but you never know. Have a terrific day.**


End file.
